fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Shang Tsung
Bio A sorcerer who consumes the souls of his victims, Shang Tsung played host to the Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm, stacking the odds in favor of the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. He was finally defeated by the Shaolin monk Liu Kang and has sought to regain the favor of his master, Shao Kahn, ever since. His hatred of Liu Kang runs deep, and he would desire nothing more than to consume the soul of the one warrior who denied him victory. Kombat Characteristics Powers and abilities Shang Tsung was cursed by mysterious entities identified only as his gods. The curse forcibly decreases his lifespan, unless he takes the souls of others to replenish himself. Shang Tsung's primary objective is to find an infinite source of souls on which to thrive indefinitely. Without souls, his body will rapidly age, wither, and eventually die. However, due to his ability to absorb souls, he has also discovered an unforeseen side effect, granting him the ability to shapeshift into the people whose souls he has taken. The change is more than skin deep as he has access to their memories and powers as well. Shang Tsung is not required to steal a person's soul in order to morph into them, as he took on the form of Kung Lao to sneak up on Liu Kang. As a sorcerer, Shang Tsung wields incredible black magic, most of it provided by Shao Kahn though after the third and second tournaments, this is no longer the case. It would appear that he, when paired with Quan Chi, was able to defeat the Thunder God of Earth, Raiden. Like his rival, Liu Kang, he is associated with the element of fire, able to fire flaming skull-shaped projectiles at his opponent. In addition to his projectiles, he has the ability to create a giant, flaming cobra of fire that easily defeated Raiden (as seen in Deception's opening cinematic). In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Shang Tsung could teleport using pools of fire. He can also use his element of fire for sorcery and black magic, such as his ability to create portals as seen in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Early concept sketches of Shang Tsung for Mortal Kombat II revealed that he had a hidden, demonic form. Additionally, Shang possesses knowledge of genetics, having created such biological abominations as Mileena and Meat in his Flesh Pits. Variations * Sorcerer: 'Adds Flaming Skull Eruption, Mysterious Magic and Soul Steal. Shang Tsung's hands glow green with soul energy. * '''Shapeshifter: '''Adds Ninja Morph, Highlander Morph and Spartan Morph. Shang Tsung wears a bracelet on his right hand with a emerald jewel in it. * '''Firestarter: '''Adds Fireball, Inferno Fists and Fire Teleport. Shang Tsung's eyes glow red with fiery energy. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Morphing:'' ''Shang Tsung assumes the shape of anyone in the game. In the second and third games, he couldn't morph into the bosses. (Although in Mortal Kombat II, as a fatality, he could briefly morph into Kintaro to punch the opponent in half.) In Trilogy, he could morph into anyone in the PSX, Saturn, and PC versions only. In the Amiga versions of Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II, Tsung's morph is limited to that of the character he is fighting against. In Deadly Alliance, he can morph into anyone on the Game Boy Advance ports only. In MK 2011, he uses the Soul Steal to morph into his opponent. As the sub-boss in MK 2011's Arcade Ladder, Shang Tsung can morph into two of the fighters the player has fought until him. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Flaming Skulls:' Shang Tsung sends a fiery skull at his opponent. In the first game, he could throw up to six. In the other games it is one, two, or three only. In MK 2011 this is called Fire Skull. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version of this is called Triple Skulls and fires three skulls, one after another. *'Slide Launch:' Shang Tsung does a slide kick that trips the opponent, then launches them into the air. (MKvsDCU) **The enhanced version is called Slide Shot. After the opponent is launched in the air, Shang Tsung shoots off a fire skull at the opponent. *'Up Skull:' Shang Tsung throws a skull upwards hitting the opponent from mid-air. This can be done from three distances: Above, Behind, and In Front. This move is similar to Sektor's Up Missile. (MKvsDCU, '' MK 2011'') **The enhanced version is called Skull Storm and fires three skulls, one for each of the three distances and they all come down at the same time. *'Hot Escape:' Shang Tsung digs into the ground and erupts at his opponent as a means of teleportation. (MKvsDCU) **The enhanced version is called Hottest Escape, which is a faster version of the move. Sorcerer - Exclusive Moves *'Flaming Skull Eruption:' Shang Tsung summons his fiery skulls to burst out of the ground in a series of three. In MK 2011, this is called Ground Skull and can be done from three distances: Close, Medium, and Far. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO - Sorcerer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Ground Eruption in which a Far range skull appears first, followed by a Medium range skull, and a Close range skull. The skulls will also launch the opponent towards Shang Tsung instead of away, and thus has the potential to hit the opponent with all three skulls. *'Mysterious Magic:' Shang Tsung glows with a green aura, and runs toward the opponent, suddenly disappearing just before reaching them, and reappearing right behind them to strike with a low sliding kick. (MK:A, MKO - Sorcerer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Deadly Magic. Instead of a sliding low kick, Shang Tsung throws flaming skulls at the opponent. *'Soul Steal:' Shang Tsung steals a small portion of his opponent's life force. He also does this in Shaolin Monks in a manner similar to his Mortal Kombat II fatality. The special move version allows him to regain health should he take damage. In MK 2011, he morphs into his opponent after using this move and gets a damage boost by 33%. If Shang Tsung uses this move on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn in the Ladder mode, the player will not morph, but will still get the damage boost. (MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO - Sorcerer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Soul Capture. Shang Tsung stays as the opponent for a longer time. **If Shang Tsung delivers the round-winning blow with Soul Steal, a glitch will cause him to have the damage boost for the rest of the rounds. Shapeshifter - Exclusive Moves *'Ninja Morph:' Shang Tsung transforms into a ninja like being with a ninjato sword. Tsung will remain as the ninja form for thirty seconds or canceled. (MKO - Shapeshifter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Way of the Ninja. Shang Tsung stays in this form for sixty seconds or until canceled. *'Highlander Morph:' Shang Tsung transforms into a highlander like being with a claymore sword. Tsung will remain as the highlander form for thirty seconds or until canceled. (MKO - Shapeshifter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Highlander's Wrath. Shang Tsung stays in this form for sixty seconds or until canceled. *'Spartan Morph:' Shang Tsung transforms into a spartan like being with a hoplon shield and xiphos sword. Tsung will remain as the spartan form for thirty seconds or until canceled. (MKO - Shapeshifter Variation) **The enhanced version is called THIS IS SPARTA!. Shang Tsung stays in this form for sixty seconds or until canceled. Firestarter - Exclusive Moves *'Fireball:' Shang Tsung shoots a fireball at his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKO - Firestarter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Inferno Ball, which is more powerful. *'Inferno Fists:' Shang Tsung engulfs his hands in flames. Any punch landed causes fire damage to the opponent after the blow has landed. (MKO - Firestarter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Lava Fists, which the fire damage last longer. *'Fire Teleport:' Shang Tsung turns into flames and teleports behind the opponent. Replaces Hot Escape. (MKO - Firestarter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Fire Teleport Shot, in which Shang Tsung shoots a fireball after he gets behind the opponent. X-Ray Move * Soul Crushing: Shang Tsung thrusts his right hand into the opponent's chest, breaking the rib cage. He then drains some opponent's soul from their body, showing the muscles go gray. He then tears his hand out of the opponent and proceeds to knee the opponent in the jaw, breaking it. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Your Soul is Mine: Shang Tsung levitates his victim and slams him/her onto the ground three times before jumping on top of them, each time extracting a part of their soul. * Inhaling Penguin: Shang Tsung transforms into a giant blue emperor penguin dressed in cliche king clothing (like a crown, robe, etc.). As a giant penguin, Shang Tsung opens his beak wide open and starts inhaling his opponent into his stomach. His stomach bulges from the gobbling of the opponent and two seconds later, he shoots out the opponent's bloody skull and bones from his mouth. * Soul Steal II: Shang Tsung starts to steal the opponent’s soul, but in layers. Slowly, the skin is being sucked away from the opponent, revealing the muscles and tendons. The opponent is screaming and suffering from the pain. Then, the muscles peel away revealing the blood soaked skeleton with all the organs and veins in place. The digestive system is clearly visible. Then all the organs and veins are sucked out through the skull’s mouth. From the lungs, heart (with veins running along with it), stomach, intestines and much more until the opponent is nothing more but a blood-soaked skeleton. X-Ality * Space Ninja Kombo: Shang Tsung transforms into what looks like a cross between a Power Ranger and The Flash from DC Comics. As a tokusatsu Barry Allen looking superhero, Shang Tsung zips to his opponent and punches him/her repeatedly, with the last punch cracking the opponent's skull. He then rushes away and zips behind the opponent, kicking him/her in the back repeatedly with the last kick busting the back ribs and spinal cord. He then reappears close to his opponent and repeatedly punches him/her in the stomach until he then jumps up, the opponent falls face-down and Shang Tsung stomps on the back, crushing the lungs and heart with enough force to cause the organs to explode. Afterwards, Shang Tsung rushes in and out of the picture two times and rushes back on-camera. Brutalities *'Numb Skull:' When Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull at the opponent, the skull decapitates the opponent and the skull lands on the headless opponent, with a skull's mouth open, making it look like the opponent is screaming in pain. (MKO) *'Soul Crushing Defeat:' When Shang Tsung does his X-Ray Move, when he knees the opponent in the jaw, he decapitates them. (MKO) *'Lethal Magic:' When Shang Tsung does his Deadly Magic and does his flaming skull, it goes straight through the opponent's chest. (MKO - Sorcerer Variation) *'Go Ninja Go!:' When Shang Tsung does a certain combo in his Ninja Morph, he will cut the opponent's arms off before cutting them in half vertically. (MKO - Shapeshifter Variation) *'Fiery Demise:' When Shang Tsung does a Inferno Ball and shoots it at the opponent, they are burned to the skeleton. (MKO - Firestarter Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Soul Train: Shang Tsung claps his hands so hard, that the souls of his victims literally run out of his body in a convoy-like manner. After the souls have escaped his body, Shang Tsung drops dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Outworld Rules!!!: W.I.P. (with Shao Kahn) * Deadly Alliance: '''W.I.P. (with Quan Chi) * '''Creator's Ultimate Creation: W.I.P. (with Mileena) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 1: His costume from the original Mortal Kombat * Unlockable Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat 3, only he has his hair long instead of a ponytail * DLC Kostume 1: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * DLC Kostume 2: His appearance from the first Mortal Kombat movie * Kosplay DLC 1: Nergel from Fire Emblem * Kosplay DLC 2: Sans from Undertale * Kosplay DLC 3: Necromancer Undertaker from WWE Immortals * Horror Skin: Dracula, which has Shang Tsung dressed as the historical Vlad Tepes. Also, in this skin, Shang Tsung's skin is pale greenish skin, his hair is white and his eyes glow red just like how Raiden's glow white. Battle Intro Shang Tsung walks to the battlefield disguised as his opponent. He then reveals his true form and says, "Your soul is mine!" Victory Pose Shang Tsung steals his opponent’s soul, and laughs once he’s consumed it. Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo